


Shall I Compare Thee To A Pineapple?

by libco



Category: Psych
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libco/pseuds/libco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn always goes too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall I Compare Thee To A Pineapple?

 “Lassie, I’ve figured out why I love you.”

“You have?”

“Yep. You’re like a pineapple.  And you know how much I love pineapples.”

“How am I like a pineapple?”

“Well you’re all rough and spiky on the outside but once you peel away that rough exterior, you’re sweet and wet and delicious.  And a little acidic too.”

“Well that’s very sweet Shawn.”

“And a little sour but you taste great on my tongue. “

“Okay let it go.”

“And I can slice you into little rings and put you on ham and…uh oh, I went too far again didn’t I?”


End file.
